Before The Storm
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: When Sonny has the opportunity to babysit a billionaire's children and have full advantage of their house, she thought that it would be one summer worth remembering. Except she wasn't aware of what was going to happen next. Channy included!
1. Chapter 1

~**Before the Storm**~

**A/N: **So this is my new story everyone, I hope you like it. I've been planning this for a long time, so I'm really excited to hear what you have to say about it.

**Disclaimer: **I down own anything at all really... How sad. (:

Don't forget to review everyone; it will mean the world to me if you do (:

...

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny pulled her phone out of her bag once more, checking it over and over repeatedly, wanting to hear some good news. I knew Sonny, and something like this mess she's in won't affect her much, but clearly she's having trouble.

"Aw damn," I heard her mutter from across the table. She shook her head at her phone and placed in back in her bag. If only things would be bright for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"Michael hasn't answered any of calls or texts," she told me, trying to put a smile on her face, "I think it's over..."

I frowned at her, my eyebrows knotting together, "Girl, you know you can do so much better than that dumb guy. If he doesn't reply then he's not good enough for you."

That made her face light up with a smile and she awed at me.

"Thanks, Tawns."

"No problem, now, want a latte?" I asked her as I stood up from my seat, "My treat," I added.

She nodded in response and I walked over to the counter to order...

**Sonny's POV  
**I was confused. My mind was thinking bad thoughts and blowing them way out of proportion. It was just a breakup, right? Everyone goes through them and continues with life like it was no big deal.

I want to be like them, expect I'm not that type. I struggle with breakups, and apparently even pre-breakups.

I looked over at the counter where Tawni was talking to a boy about our age. At least something good is happening; Tawni hasn't had a guy in ages.

I took my phone out of my bag once more, and I knew if Tawni was here she'd take my phone off me by now. She was getting annoyed of my checking it. There was still no reply from Michael. That made me feel miserable; to think the one guy I really liked walk out of my life for no reason and not reply to me.

Tawni had returned sometime earlier with two drinks in her hands. She had noticed how I was unfocused and so she kept her mouth shut, knowing I just wanted time to think.

"I ordered a caramel macchiato with no whipped cream and what do you give me? Whipped cream!" A voice caught my attention, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Tawni and I turned around and saw a fairly tall woman with long blonde hair, yelling at the person behind the counter.

"I-I'm sorry miss, terribly sorry! I'll, I'll get you a brand new coffee, on the house!" The man behind the counter stuttered as he took the drink out of her hands and threw it out, preparing a new one for her.

The look on the man's face was priceless; he was scared stiff. With a shaking hand, he passed the drink to the woman who flipped her hair and turned on her heal hastily.

I turned back to Tawni, "Wow," was all that came out of my mouth. She nodded in agreement, brows raised at me as she sipped her latte.

"I'd hate to know her personally," Tawni muttered as she leant back in her chair, eyeing the woman as she stirred the drink and put sugar in it.

"That makes two," I muttered back to her.

Her face did look oddly familiar. Her long blonde hair stopped just above her hips and her little features looked straight out of a magazine. She would be a perfect model.

Tawni pulled a face at her latte and sat it back down on the table, "I might go get some sugar in this, it's kind of bland," she told me as she got up from her seat with her drink in her hand. I watched Tawni stroll over to the counter and grab a sachet of sugar.

My eyes averted to that model-like woman, she had gotten up from her seat and was slowly walking towards me, staring down at the phone in her hands.

I took my eyes off her and sipped from my latte cup. Suddenly, without warning, I ended up on the ground with a big coffee stain all over my top. The blonde woman was on the ground next to me. It was her coffee that was all over me.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked as the coffee seeped through my shirt and burnt my skin.

The woman quickly sat up and gasped at me, "Oh my, I'm so, so sorry!" She squeaked as grabbed a thing of tissues of her purse and dabbed at my coffee stain. "I didn't see you there, my apologies!"

"It's alright really," I assured her as she offered her hand to pull me up off the ground. She threw the wet tissue in the bin when we were back on our feet.

"Oh no, your top!" She cried as her hand flew to her mouth, "I wrecked your top!"

"No, no," I shook my head as I pulled the sticky top from my skin, "I didn't really like this top anyway, no big deal."

"I'm sorry," she repeated with an apologetic smile.

I held my hand up, "No need to apologise to me, it's alright, really" I told her with a warm smile.

"I must do something for you," she said with a thoughtful look. After a bit she snapped her fingers, "I know! I'll take you shopping!"

"What?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you shopping and buy you a new outfit," she said as she took my arm, "Okay?"

"Well I don't know. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, let alone take advantage of their money," I told her, my brows knotted together.

"You're not taking advantage, sweetie!" She chuckled, "I'm offering. A warm gesture."

"Um, alright?" I said with a small grin on my face, still a bit shocked. "But I need to tell my friend," I informed her as I pointed to Tawni over at the counter who was chatting at the same guy as she was before.

"She looks kind of preoccupied with him," the woman muttered as she hitched her handbag up on her shoulder. "Just text her you're going shopping with me or you can take her if you want? I really don't mind."

"You _do not_ want to take Tawni Hart shopping, she won't shut up and she'll make you buy things you're not comfortable wearing," I told her with a grin as I faced her again.

"Good, just text her then," she suggested with a wave of the hand.

I pulled out my phone and started texting her...

'_Going shopping._

_See you later_

_Sonny x.'_

I giggled quietly as I sent the message, because we were already out the door and in the woman's car by that time. She would be so annoyed; she's always bugging me about going shopping with her.

"Oh, I'm being rude," the woman said suddenly as she turned to me, sticking out her hand, "I'm Maria Henderson."

"Maria Henderson? _You're_ Maria Henderson?" I asked in shocked tone. She nodded in response with made me grin widely, "You're like, a billionaire!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not _like _a billionaire," she told me with a straight face, "I _am_ a billionaire."

I chuckled alongside her.

"I can't believe Maria Henderson is taking me shopping!" I exclaimed in a starstruck kind of way.

"And Maria Henderson is paying for everything, since Maria Henderson can afford anything she wants," Maria smirked as she started the car.

"No way!"

"Way," she said with a grin as she put a pair of sunglasses on. Then she reached up and opened a compartment above my head, "Here," she said as she gave me a pair of sunnies, "Keep these, I've got too many already."

"These sunnies cost a fortune! I would know because I've wanted these for years!"

"Well now you have some of your own. No need to thank me, I hate thanks. Just be grateful, alright?" She asked me as she pulled her sunnies up to look at me.

I nodded in response as I put the glasses on. Inside I was screaming.

"What's your name?" She asked me as she turned a corner.

"Allison Munroe," I answered her.

"Well Ally," she smirked, "Let's go shopping."

...

We were sitting down for lunch at a very exclusive, and _very _expensive, restaurant. I felt really guilty at the moment; like I was taking advantage of this billionaire's money. Buy she _has_ told me over and over that she was more than happy to pay for everything. I had to admit, it was rather fun to shop with a billionaire.

"So kiddo," Maria spoke up suddenly, "I was thinking to ask you for a favour..." She trailed off with high hope and a smile on her face.

"Anything," I assured her.

"Well, I was wondering... I am going away for most of the summer and I have 3 kids and I don't want them to be alone. So I was hoping you would maybe babysit them over the summer?" She asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"Really? All summer?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, but you are welcome to use our indoor pool, our spa, sauna, anything you want. Feel free to. And if it _really_ concerns you, you may stay in my house in our guest room."

My brows were raised and whilst she was talking my eyes grew wider. A _billionaire_ wants _me_ to babysit her 3 kids for the _whole summer_ and I am welcome to _stay there_ in their _guest room_ and do _anything I want_. Score for me!

"Well, um, huh, mm..." I stuttered as I bit my lip. I was shocked and confused.

"I'm going to pay you as well," she told me with a blank face, my ears pricked up, "Probably $10 an hour?"

I think my head just exploded; I couldn't believe my ears. You'd think $10 an hour isn't much, but when you think about it, I'm babysitting 24 hours a day for 3 months!

"Oh my god, really?" I squeaked- that seemed to be the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

She nodded with a grin once she saw my eyes widen even more, "Anything, I just don't want my kids alone for that long."

I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much Ally, this means a lot to me," she said as she leant across to me and grabbed me in a hug. As she pulled away she pulled out her phone to check the time, "Oh wow, I'm late for an appointment. Thank you so much for doing this, Ally."

"Really, it's no problem," I assured her as I waved it away.

She pulled out a notepad and pen from her handbag and scribbled something down on it quickly, and then she handed it to me with a grin on her perky face.

"Here, that is my address and phone numbers if you need to reach me. Thank you again. My kids will be so happy to know I got someone from So Random to do this," she said as she hitched her bag over her shoulder like before.

"You know I'm on So Random?" I asked with a smile on my face but confusion written all over it.

"I saw a poster before. My kids _love_ So Random, so they'll be psyched," she paused for a second, "Could you be at my house this Saturday? I'm flying out that morning."  
"Yeah sure," I said. She looked thrilled as I agreed.

She looked at her phone again, "Okay, bye Ally."

"Bye, Maria!" I called as she started to speedily walk away to her car.

I watched her as she drove away and out of sight, a very bright grin appeared on my face as I turned around and walked away.

I was feeling really positive about this.

**A/N:** **So this is the first chapter of my new story that I am hoping is going to be good. I couldn't find a way to end to first chapter; I was trying to think of an ending for a couple of hours! **

**But I found an ending. The ending was the last line ;D lol.**

**Don't forget to review, my little gremlins :P **

**(I don't know why I call people my gremlins..) **


	2. Chapter 2: AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS!

Remember me? BALLofSONSHINE! I know I haven't been on for over a year, (I can't believe it's been that long!) but I have some news to share. I am making myself a new account. I know I could just delete these stories, but that will take forever to start fresh. So I'm simply making a new account, and I'm in the process of writing some stories. So if any of you guys have subscribed to any of my stories, and miss my writing, (you probably don't, my writing sucked back then) then here is my new account:

.net/u/3886213/jessieeXoXo

I haven't done anything on it yet, so just be patient, my pretties :)

Thanks for your support, oh and I'm not finishing any of the BALLofSONSHINE stories, okay?

Cheers, Jessie xoxo


End file.
